


13 Days of Halloween - Full Moon

by BleedingInk



Series: Halloween Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Full Moon, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full moon is coming and Sam must help Madison prepare for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 Days of Halloween - Full Moon

Sam watched the sun come down on the horizon with a shiver. Madison put a hand over his shoulder.

“Sam,” she muttered. “It’s time.”

Sam nodded. The words were caught up in his throat, but he knew Madison didn’t need to hear them.

Their steps sounded hollowed in the stairs to the basement. Without saying a word, Madison stripped from her clothes and folded them aside before serenely walking inside the cage. She stood patiently while Sam adjusted the shackles around her wrists. He always felt the temptation of leaving them a little loose, but she always insisted that they couldn’t take that risk.

It was a monthly routine, but Sam didn’t think he was ever going to get used to it. It was almost painful to watch how Madison smiled at him, how she assured him it was going to be okay.

“The first night is always the roughest,” she said. “After that, it’s just…”

She shrugged to indicate it wasn’t all that terrible.

In Sam’s opinion, however, the worst night was usually the second, when the full moon was at its peak. That was when it was hardest for him to remember that the thing growling and screaming in the basement was the woman he loved.

He had stayed to watch her, once, even though Madison had begged him not to. She was convinced that after he’d seen her like that he would walk away, too horrified to stay by her side. And in honor of the truth, Sam had been horrified. Paralyzed with fear, he had watched as Madison’s eyes became an unnatural yellow, as sweet face deformed in a grimace of rage and hunger, as her teeth and nails grew to become weapons that could tear him apart if he got too close. He had stared as she pulled from the chains that kept her in place until she ripped them from the wall and then crashed herself against the silver bars of her cage, not caring that they burnt her skin in the process.

And he could have walked away without anybody blaming him. Madison wouldn’t have blamed him.

But by that time Sam was in love with her, and loving her meant also loving the monster she became three nights a month.

Madison kneeled obediently and he shackled her neck too. That way she’d be completely immobilized for the night. She insisted she didn’t care how uncomfortable it was, but Sam still asked:

“Is it okay?”

“I’m fine,” she assured him with a little smile.

Sam nodded and leaned to kiss her in the forehead.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They always said that like it was the last time. For all they knew, it could be.

Sam lingered there, with his lips against her skin until Madison spoke again:

“Sam, go now. I’m starting to feel hungry.”

The hunger was always part of it. It made her crave for flesh, especially hearts. Once or twice, Sam had tried giving her animal hearts during the cycle, but it only made her more vicious.

When she was younger and was just beginning to learn about her curse, Madison had killed. She had killed innocent people and consumed their hearts to satiate it. She had confessed that to Sam in tears after he found out what she was, and Sam had just hugged her and told her it wasn’t her fault.

“Yes, it was,” she had replied between sobs. “It was. That blood is on my hands. But I don’t want to hurt anyone ever again. That’s why you need to help me.”

Sam stepped away (not too fast, so she wouldn’t think he was scared) and locked the cage.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Sam said.

“Yeah,” Madison replied. Her smile was tense, so Sam knew it wouldn’t be long now.

The basement’s door closing behind him always felt like he was betraying her, somehow. Like he couldn’t save her from what she was. He could only do what he had promised her: keep everyone else safe from her.

The full moon rose outside the window. Sam latched the door and pressed his ear against the wood. For a second, he heard nothing but silence.

Then the growling and howling began.

With his breath hitching, Sam dragged the chair in front of the door and sat down. The gun in his hand always felt heavy.

“One silver bullet, straight to the chest,” Madison had explained, showing it to him. “It’s the only way to end it.”

“Madie, you can’t be asking me to do this,” Sam had replied. The glimmer of the bullet underneath the kitchen light was more terrifying than anything he had seen in the basement.

“You’re the only one I can trust with this,” Madison replied. Her eyes were dried, but her voice broke slowly as she added: “If something happens… if I break free… you have to stop me before I hurt anyone. Before I hurt you.”

Sam had wished he could say he didn’t believe that would ever happen. That he believed that deep inside, Madison would be able to recognize him and stop, just stop.

On the other side, the image of her waving her arms, trying so desperately to grab him through the bars of her cage was still pretty fresh in his mind.

So, hating himself for it, he had grabbed the bullet and silently loaded his gun with it. Madison had sighed in relief.

“Thank you.”

Sam hadn’t said anything as he hugged her.

He had come to accept it now. If everything else failed, if Madison escaped the chains, the cage and the reinforced basement door, he was the last line of defense. He sat right outside the door, and waited for the sunrise. Madison knew exactly what he was willing to do, and that helped her cope with her curse.

What he never told her was that he kept two bullets in that gun, and only the one in the chamber was silver.


End file.
